enciklopedijafandomcom_hr-20200216-history
Wikipedija
mini|Novi logotip hrvatske Wikipedije mini|Stari logotip hrvatske Wikipedije Wikipedija (wiki na havajskom brzo ili požuritidictionary.reference.com pristupljeno 21. siječnja 2012. + -pedijahttp://dzs.ffzg.unizg.hr/text/enciklopedija.pdf pristupljeno 21. siječnja 2012.) višejezična je, na Webu zasnovana enciklopedija slobodnog sadržaja. Ona postoji kao wiki, što podrazumijeva da se piše u suradnji s brojnim volonterima, te većinu članaka može mijenjati svatko s pristupom Internetu i odgovarajućim web preglednikom. Projekt je započet 15. siječnja 2001. kao dodatak stručno pisanoj (i do sada ugasloj) Nupediji. Wikipedijom danas rukovodi neprofitna organizacija zaklada Wikimedija. Ona ima više od 13 milijuna članaka na mnogo jezika (uključujući 3 milijuna članaka na engleskom jeziku, te više od 100 tisuća na hrvatskom jezikuwikistatistics.net potrebno je proći strjelicom preko krivulje na grafikonu kako bi se dobio uvid u trenutan broj članaka, pristupljeno 21. siječnja 2012.). Od početka joj raste popularnost,"Dnevna posjećenost", Wikipedijine statistike, 1. siječnja 2005. djelujući pozitivno na stvaranje drugih projekata od općeg interesa. Od urednika se traži da održavaju određenu razinu "neutralnosti" pri sažimanju istaknutih motrišta, bez određivanja objektivnosti istine. Suosnivač Wikipedije Jimmy Wales projekt naziva "nastojanjem da se višejezična slobodna enciklopedija najviše moguće kvalitete načini i razdijeli svakom pojedincu na planetu na njegovu materinskom jeziku."Jimmy Wales, "Wikipedia is an encyclopedia", 8. ožujka 2005. No postoji čitav niz nesuglasica po pitanju pouzdanosti i točnosti Wikipedije. Najčešće mete kritika su vandalizam, nedosljednost, neravnomjerna kvaliteta, nepotkrepljeni stavovi, pristranost sustava, težnja suglašavanju i popularnost koju stječe preporukama. Neki uz to navode i da Wikipedija ne može opravdati naziv "enciklopedija" koji za sobom povlači visoki stupanj pouzdanosti i mjerodavnosti koji ona, zbog svoje otvorene uređivačke politike, ne može održati. No sloboda pristupa, učestala ažuriranja, raznolikost i detaljnost te brojne višejezične inačice pretvorile su Wikipediju u rado korišten izvor informacija. Slogan Wikipedije glasi: "slobodna enciklopedija koju svatko može uređivati". Razvijena je korištenjem vrste računalnog softvera pod nazivom "MediaWiki" (hav. wiki wiki - "brzo"). Sadržaj i autorsko pravo GNU licencija slobodne dokumentacije (GFDL) jedna je od brojnih licencija autorskih prava, koja omogućava raspoloživost Wikipedijinih članaka tako da dopušta raspačivanje, stvaranje izvedenica i komercijalnu upotrebu autorskog sadržaja. Izvorni doprinosi autora projektu podrazumijevaju i davanje autorskog prava pod zastupstvo GFDL-a. Takva se građa može dalje raspačivati na više jezika pri Wikipediji, ili između drugih podatkovnih izvora koji su nositelji ove licencije. Dok se sav tekst nalazi pod GFDL-om, značajan broj slika i zvukova ne predstavlja slobodni sadržaj, već ima istaknuta autorska prava. To su: logotipovi tvrtki, primjeri pjesama i slike iz medija, koji se koriste pod uvjetom pravedne uporabe! Višejezičnost Postoje ukupno 264 izdanja Wikipedije (uključujući 2 "prazna") na različitim jezicima"Svi jezici", Wikipedijine statistike, 21. ožujka 2005., od kojih su do siječnja 2006. 123 Wikipedije bile "aktivne" (s više od 100 članaka)"Popis svih Wikipedija na raznim jezicima", Meta-Wiki (29. siječnja 2006.). Jezična izdanja funkcioniraju neovisno jedno o drugome, nisu sadržajno vezana niti su nužno, ili u relevantnom udjelu, međusobni prijevodi. Automatsko prevođenje članaka je na Wikipediji strogo zabranjeno, no poželjno je da višejezični urednici s određenim znanjem jezika ručno prevode članke uz uvjet pridržavanja zajedničkog pravila "neutralnog gledišta". Na taj način suradnici dijele članke među izdanjima, a slično vrijedi i za slike, bilo na zahtjev upućen autoru ili pomoću Zajedničkog poslužitelja. Slijedi popis najvećih izdanja Wikipedije, poredanih po broju članaka od 8. studenoga 2008. (nije mjerodavni pokazatelj, jer veliki broj članaka mogu biti mrve) # englesko (3.140.789) # njemačko (1.001.101) # francusko (897.411) # poljsko (665.859) # japansko (534.290) # talijansko (512.827) # nizozemsko (494.681) # portugalsko (434.044) # španjolsko (414.170) # rusko (329.020) # švedsko (296.209) # kinesko (210.116) # norveško Bokmål (191.468) # finsko (183.845) # katalonsko (140.093) Svi pisani oblici Slijedi popis raznih oblika naziva Wikipedijâ, ovisno koji se rabi za pojedino jezično izdanje: Izvori Kategorija:Wikipedija Kategorija:MediaWiki projekti ace:Wikipèdia af:Wikipedia ak:Wikipedia als:Wikipedia am:ውክፔዲያ an:Biquipedia ang:Ƿikipǣdia ar:ويكيبيديا arc:ܘܝܩܝܦܕܝܐ arz:ويكيبيديا as:ৱিকিপিডিয়া ast:Uiquipedia av:Википедия ay:Wikipidiya az:Vikipediya ba:Википедия bar:Wikipedia bat-smg:Vikipedėjė bcl:Wikipidya be:Вікіпедыя be-x-old:Вікіпэдыя bg:Уикипедия bh:विकिपीडिया bi:Wikipedia bjn:Wikipidia bm:Wikipedi bn:উইকিপিডিয়া bpy:উইকিপিডিয়া br:Wikipedia bs:Wikipedia bug:Wikipedia bxr:Википеэди ca:Viquipèdia cbk-zam:Wikipedia cdo:Wikipedia ce:Википедийа ceb:Wikipedya ch:Wikipedia chr:ᏫᎩᏇᏗᏯ chy:Wikipedia ckb:ویکیپیدیا co:Wikipedia crh:Vikipediya cs:Wikipedie csb:Wikipedijô cu:Википєдїꙗ cv:Википеди cy:Wikipedia da:Wikipedia de:Wikipedia diq:Wikipediya dsb:Wikipedija dv:ވިކިޕީޑިޔާ el:Βικιπαίδεια eml:Vichipedìa en:Wikipedia eo:Vikipedio es:Wikipedia et:Vikipeedia eu:Wikipedia ext:Wikipedia fa:ویکی‌پدیا ff:Wikipeediya fi:Wikipedia fiu-vro:Vikipeediä fo:Wikipedia fr:Wikipédia frp:Vouiquipèdia frr:Wikipedia fur:Vichipedie fy:Wikipedia ga:Vicipéid gag:Vikipediya gan:維基百科 gd:Uicipeid gl:Wikipedia glk:Vikipөdiya gn:Vikipetã gu:વિકિપીડિયા gv:Wikipedia hak:Ngùi-kî pak-khô haw:Wikipikia he:ויקיפדיה hi:विकिपीडिया hsb:Wikipedija ht:Wikipedya hu:Wikipédia hy:Վիքիպեդիա ia:Wikipedia id:Wikipedia ie:Wikipedia ig:Wikipedia ik:Uiqipitia ilo:Wikipedia io:Wikipedio is:Wikipedia it:Wikipedia iu:ᐅᐃᑭᐱᑎᐊ ja:ウィキペディア jbo:uikipidias jv:Wikipedia ka:ვიკიპედია kaa:Wikipedia kab:Wikipédia ki:Wikipedia kk:Уикипедия kl:Wikipedia km:វិគីភីឌា kn:ವಿಕಿಪೀಡಿಯ ko:위키백과 koi:Википедия krc:Википедия ks:ویکیپیٖڈیا ksh:Wikkipedija ku:Wîkîpediya kw:Wikipedya ky:Уикипедия la:Vicipaedia lad:Vikipedya lb:Wikipedia lbe:Википедия lez:Википедия li:Wikipedia lij:Wikipedia lmo:Wikipedia ln:Wikipedia lo:ວິກິພີເດຍ lt:Vikipedija ltg:Vikipedeja lv:Vikipēdija map-bms:Wikipedia mdf:Википедие mg:Wikipedia mhr:Википедий mi:Wikipedia mk:Википедија ml:വിക്കിപീഡിയ mn:Википедиа mr:विकिपीडिया mrj:Википеди ms:Wikipedia mt:Wikipedija mwl:Biquipédia my:ဝီကီပီးဒီးယား myv:Википедиясь mzn:ویکی‌پدیا na:Wikipediya nah:Huiquipedia nap:Wikipedia nds:Wikipedia nds-nl:Wikipedie ne:विकिपीडिया new:विकिपिडिया nl:Wikipedia nn:Wikipedia no:Wikipedia nov:Wikipedie nrm:Viqùipédie nso:Wikipedia oc:Wikipèdia or:ଉଇକିପିଡ଼ିଆ os:Википеди pa:ਵਿਕੀਪੀਡੀਆ pag:Wikipedia pam:Wikipedia pap:Wikipedia pcd:Wikipédia pdc:Wikipedia pfl:Wikipedia pih:Wikkapedya pl:Wikipedia pms:Wikipedia pnb:وکیپیڈیا pnt:Βικιπαίδεια ps:ويکيپېډيا pt:Wikipédia qu:Wikipidiya rm:Vichipedia rmy:Vikipidiya ro:Wikipedia roa-rup:Wikipedia roa-tara:Uicchipèdie ru:Википедия rue:Вікіпедія sa:विकिपीडिया sah:Бикипиэдьийэ sc:Wikipedia scn:Wikipedia sco:Wikipaedia sd:وڪيپيڊيا se:Wikipedia sg:Wïkïpêdïyäa sh:Wikipedia si:විකිපීඩියා simple:Wikipedia sk:Wikipédia sl:Wikipedija sm:Wikipedia so:Wikipedia sq:Wikipedia sr:Википедија srn:Wikipedia ss:Wikipedia stq:Wikipedia su:Wikipédia sv:Wikipedia sw:Wikipedia szl:Wikipedyjo ta:விக்கிப்பீடியா te:వికీపీడియా tet:Wikipédia tg:Википедиа th:วิกิพีเดีย ti:ዊኪፔዲያ tk:Wikipediýa tl:Wikipedia tn:Wikipedia tpi:Wikipedia tr:Vikipedi ts:Wikipediya tt:Википедия tw:Wikipedia ty:Vitipetia udm:Википедия ug:ۋىكىپېدىيە uk:Вікіпедія uz:Vikipediya ve:Wikipedia vec:Wikipedia vep:Vikipedii vi:Wikipedia vls:Wikipedia vo:Vükiped wa:Wikipedia war:Wikipedia wo:Wikipedia wuu:维基百科 xal:Бикипеди xmf:ვიკიპედია yi:וויקיפעדיע yo:Wikipedia za:Vigibakgoh zea:Wikipedia zh:维基百科 zh-classical:維基大典 zh-min-nan:Wikipedia zh-yue:維基百科 zu:Wikipedia